


i wanna see you be brave

by sunsofmars (sun_fey)



Series: fairy tail pride 2020 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bisexual Gray Fullbuster, Bisexual Lyon Vastia, Coming Out, FTLGBTales Pride 2020 I Take Pride in What I Am, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lesbian Juvia Lockser, Multi, Pansexual Loke (Fairy Tail), Past Child Abuse, Pride, Pride Parades, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, gray and lyon are brothers, he likes (read: loves) loke a lot, he thinks hes pretty, it's one of my faves now, let gray and lyon be soft 2k20, look im being swallowed by this pairing okay, lyon's confession might be a bit out of character but dammit i don't care, that comes up a few times, there's more but these are the main ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_fey/pseuds/sunsofmars
Summary: lyon is finally ready to come out.(title from brave by sara bareilles)
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Lyon Vastia, Juvia Lockser & Lyon Vastia, Loke/Lyon Vastia, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: fairy tail pride 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	i wanna see you be brave

**Author's Note:**

> day #3 of the I Take Pride in What I Am 2020 event
> 
> prompt: brave
> 
> I fucking did this on a whim and it's longer than I anticipated sdhfdxcgdgg
> 
> I love Lyon and Gray and their brotherly dynamic and I need more of it, goddammit!!!!!!! Let them be soft!!!!!!!!!
> 
> i missed ft pride days 1 & 2 and I'm gonna miss more but I'm most likely gonna produce content regardless lmao
> 
> I'm also big mad that pride was cancelled. this was supposed to be the first year I went. so I'm gonna be spiteful and post this. hope y'all like it!!!!!!

Lyon sighed as he sat in his car, fists clenched around the steering wheel. He glanced up at the people who were marching in the street not ten feet away, taking in the colorful flags and the happiness they all exuded. He sat there in silence, going over the plan in his head.

He was going to come out today.

He was going to find his brother, Gray, and their friends, and he was going to join them in the parade. He had a flag in the backseat, and had managed to find clothes in his wardrobe that matched them. He even had on face paint, two flags painted on each cheek. He'd spend hours on them, making sure they were perfect.

Lyon had made up his mind, but he was still scared.

He wasn't really even supposed to be here; nobody knew he was coming, and nobody knew that he wasn't exactly heterosexual and had a guy crush, no less.

It took him a long time to accept the fact that he wasn't straight. It took him even longer to find out exactly what he was. It was only after Gray came out in their second year of college that he finally put a name to what he was feeling. 

Lyon Vastia was bisexual.

Before his foster mother, Ur, adopted him and Gray, he lived with his abusive father, who drilled into his skull that gay people were horrible and told him that he'd beat him bloody if he ended up like "those flaming faggots". For a long time, Lyon believed what his father told him. But once he got away from him, and was introduced to everyone in his current life, he saw that all the bullshit that his father spewed throughout his childhood wasn't true. He was just a bitter, ignorant bastard who wanted people to suffer. 

Regardless of that, though, Lyon was still utterly terrified and didn't tell anyone.

Even after Gray came out and started dating his boyfriend Natsu, and he knew it was irrational, that there was no reason for the most important people in his life to reject him, he still kept quiet. He really could not help it. Some of that fear that was leftover from his childhood still plagued him, even now, when he was well into adulthood and hadn't heard from his dad in over a decade.

He dated a few girls throughout the rest of his second and the beginning of his third year in college; none of them really stuck, saying he was an arrogant asshole and wasn't relationship material. That made his self esteem crumble, and he figured he was a little broken as he broke away from it for the rest of college. 

It wasn't until he met Loke that everything changed. 

Loke didn't so much as walk into his life; rather, he ran into him headfirst and knocked him off his feet.

Lyon and Gray were at a birthday party for Natsu's childhood friend, Lisanna Strauss. Lyon was introduced to many people, including Lucy, who introduced Loke as her friend. Lyon was immediately struck with how pretty the other man was, with his ginger locks and hazel eyes and tan skin, but he kept up his indifference. 

Loke, however, was smiling and chatting him up the moment Lucy stopped speaking. He stood close to him, looking him up and down in an appreciative manner as he asked for his name.

Lyon had never been so flustered in his entire twenty four years of existence.

He outright pushed him away at first, not knowing how to respond to the man's flirtatious words. But Loke was too charming and attractive. Over the course of three months, the man had worn him down from being overly cautious to being openly friendly with him. Soon, Lyon was comfortable with Loke enough that they became real friends. 

At some point, being friendly with Loke fell through to wanting to be more than friends with him. Lyon realized he liked Loke in a romantic way, and while his stomach filled with lead, his heart felt light with air.

The way Loke made him feel was too much for words to describe. Lyon felt like a door had been opened, and he didn't want it to be closed again. He was tired of being afraid. 

He was going to come out, and he was going to tell Loke that he was a pretty bastard and he wanted to date him.

Lyon checked his face paint, grabbed his multicolored flag and his backpack from the back seat, and exited the car, walking into the crowd with a wide grin.

The parade had been in full swing when he joined, and he knew Gray had left with Natsu pretty early, so Lyon knew it would take a while before he found anyone he knew. 

He walked with his bag on his back and the bisexual flag tied around his neck like a cape, looking around and actively smiling and waving at people who acknowledged him. After two hours of walking and many conversations with passersby, he finally saw a glimpse of a familiar face.

"Juvia!" He shouted, waving his arms above his head so she could see him. She turned towards the sound of her name, and she brightened visibly as she spotted him.

"Lyon! What are you doing here?" She asked him as she approached him, her lesbian flag dress fluttering around her legs. "Juvia didn't know you were coming." As she began noticing the flag around his neck and the one painted on his face, her blue eyes widened in realization. She gaped at him, and Lyon felt all the fear leave him as Juvia became the first person who _knew_.

"I wanted to come out and join everyone today. Where's Gray and the others?" He asked her.

It took Juvia a few seconds to snap out of her surprise. "Oh, they stopped in the park not to far from here. Juvia was supposed to get drinks, but that can wait!" The blue haired woman suddenly launched herself at Lyon, making him stumble and wrap his arms around her protectively. "Juvia is happy that you're here, Lyon." She looked up at him, and he could see tears forming in her eyes. "Juvia is glad that you decided to trust all your friends with this. Juvia wants you to know that she loves you, Lyon."

Lyon was blown away by Juvia's sudden admittance, and he found himself blinking away his own tears as he embraced her.

"Thank you, Juvia." He wanted to say more, but he was too choked up.

The two of them stood and hugged for a good few minutes before they pulled away, beaming at each other with slightly red eyes.

Suddenly, Juvia's cellphone rang, and she scrambled to answer it. "Hello? Oh, hi, Lucy!" She blushed as she listened to the blonde woman talk loudly over the phone. "Yes! Juvia has them and she's on her way now! Okay! See you!" She hung up, looking up at Lyon sheepishly. 

"Juvia forgot about the drinks..."

That's okay. We'll bring them together." 

After they got everyone's designated drinks, they walked the few short blocks to the park together, talking and laughing the whole way. The park came into view; many people were clumped in groups with their friends, laying or sitting on blankets and towels. 

Lyon saw that all of his friends had claimed a spot by the beautiful fountain in the center of the park. They were all grouped tightly together; Gray was sitting on the edge of the fountain with Natsu scrolling through his phone on his lap, talking to Erza, who had Mirajane's head in her lap. Lucy was laughing at something Loke had said, Cana's head on her shoulder, her eyes closed.

He took a deep breath, Juvia's hand slipping into his and giving him a tight squeeze as they all began to notice them.

"Lyon! Hey!" Gray exclaimed, going over to his brother and giving him a tight hug. "I didn't know you were coming." He pulled back and looked at his brother, really looked at him, taking in the flags painted on his cheeks and the one around his neck. He raised his eyebrows at him, as if asking him _really?_

"Yeah," Lyon said, answering the silent question, and he felt disconnected from his body as he spoke. "I originally wasn't going to, but... I decided that I didn't want to be afraid to be myself anymore." He looked straight at Gray, whose eyes were like saucers, but he had a wide, bright grin on his face. 

"I'm... I'm glad you're here, Lyon. I'm glad you felt brave enough to come out here and tell us how you feel." Just like Juvia's had before, his brother's eyes filled with unshed tears. "I'm sorry you felt scared enough to conceal that part of yourself for so long. We're here for you, Lyon. We all love you, no matter what." Gray finished, wiping at his eyes with one hand, and Lyon's heart swelled as he pulled him into another hug and their friends cheered around them.

It was hours later that Lyon got to talk to Loke, after taking pictures with everyone and rejoining the parade. He'd been watching him interact with everyone, and he was mind blown at how utterly _pretty_ the man looked today; he had on a pansexual flag tank top that was loose and showed off his strong collarbones and freckled shoulders, and dark jeans that fit his long legs perfectly. He had on all gold jewelry, gold chain and gold finger rings and gold earrings that just made him sparkle. 

Lyon was so smitten.

They had met up with other couples - Gajeel and Levy, Sting and Rogue, Laxus and Freed, Jellal and Erik - and marched with them. All were surprised that he was there, but glad that he showed up. By the time the sun was beginning to set, Lyon's legs were absolutely killing him, and he was sweating, but he was absolutely ecstatic when he walked up to Loke and sat down next to him on the edge of the sidewalk. 

"Hey," he stated simply, waving at Juvia as she, Cana and Lucy exchanged goodbye kisses, and the latter two got into one car while Juvia went with Gray and Natsu so they coul drop her off at her apartment. He had told his brother that there was a high percent chance that he wasn't going back to their apartment tonight, so he could have it to himself. Gray's eyes followed his gaze and landed on the ginger, and the smirk that followed made Lyon want to punch him in the mouth, their moment from earlier be damned. 

"Hey," Loke replied, sending one last message before locking his phone and putting it away, leaning back on his hands as his legs crossed in front of him. The two men sat in silence as they watched the rest of their friends leave. There were a few stragglers left on the block, and the sun was almost fully gone now, the sky painted a pretty dark blue layered with red and gold. Lyon mentally prepared himself before turning to the man next to him.

"I-" he paused when he saw Loke doing the same thing, mouth open to speak. The ginger stopped, blinking. 

"Uh, sorry. You first." The ginger nodded his head at him, urging him to go on. 

Lyon sighed through his nose, biting his lip as he pressed on. "I wanted to tell you something..." 

"Really? Okay. Go for it." Loke smiled at him, and Lyon felt his heartbeat speed up.

"Well. I've been thinking about this for a long time, and... Loke, I wanted to tell you that... I like you. In a non friendly kind of way." He stated, holding nothing back, and watched as the ginger's eyes went wide. "You're the reason I even had the courage to come out here today, because I want to be your boyfriend. I was so scared for so long about anyone knowing that I even liked guys as well as girls, and for a little while, I swore off relationships, because everyone I had ever dated told me I was no good, that I was too self centered to ever care about anyone else on that level." He saw Loke's jaw twitch, but kept going. "It made me feel broken, like something was wrong with me. But you barged into my life, and broke down my walls, and made yourself at home in my heart. You make me feel like that's not true, like I am worth it, like I can learn to love someone else. I... I think you're too fucking pretty, and I know you're a flirt, but I don't care. I want you to be mine." 

The two of them stared into each other's eyes for a long time, Lyon becoming more apprehensive the longer time went on. He pressed his lips together after a full two minutes of silence, and hung his head and sighed. 

"I get it if you don't feel the same. I'm sorry-"

Loke moved suddenly, grabbing Lyon and pulling him close, right up against him. Lyon sputtered, holding onto Loke's arms for leverage. 

"Loke-!"

"I like you too." The ginger interrupted. Lyon felt his shoulders shaking as the man began to laugh. "God, I was literally about to tell you the same thing." He pulled back just enough to look him in the eye, and Lyon noticed he was grinning wildly. "I was gonna tell you that I've liked you since the day I met you. Your attitude towards me in the beginning was cute, but it bothered me. I wanted to get past that aloof exterior of yours; I wanted to know the real Lyon Vastia. I'm glad I got past all the sour, because I saw the sweet center. I got to know about all the things that made you who you are." The grin softened to a smile. "I'm happy you told me all of that. I may be flirty, but I take my relationships seriously. And I won't ever let you feel like you're worthless; you'll be feeling like a king once I'm through with you." 

"Through with me?" Lyon breathed. 

"Not like that. I'm not letting you go, ever. You're mine. And I'm yours." He leaned in closer, enough that their noses were touching. Lyon was practically shaking at this point. "Can I kiss you?"

"Please. I've been waiting for ages."

Loke let out a laugh before he closed the distance between them, warm lips pressing against his own. Lyon groaned, arms wrapping around the ginger's shoulders while Loke's circled his waist. 

They sat there, exchanging sweet kisses for what felt like eons, before they were snapped out of their reverie by a couple wolf whistling at them as the passed by. Loke let out another laugh, waving at them, and Lyon held a hand up to his eyes, face turning red in embarrassment. 

"We should probably get out of here," Loke said, standing up and holding out his hands. Lyon took them and was pulled up. "I gotta call an Uber, 'cause Lucy and Cana were my ride here, but I told them I wouldn't need a ride back." 

"... I brought my car. You could ride with me?" Lyon shrugged.

"That would be great." Loke grinned and brought up one of Lyon's hands that he was still holding, kissing his knuckles and making the man go red again.

They held hands they walked all the way to Lyon's car, basking in the afterglow of their shared feelings. As they got in and took off, Loke turned to Lyon.

"Do you... Do you want to spend the night? With me?" He asked him, biting his lip. "Natsu's gonna be gone the whole night at you and Gray's, and I figure you wouldn't want to be in the middle of that, so..."

Lyon was screaming internally, and was buzzing with nervousness, but he played it off with a smile. "You're right. I'd love to stay," he replied, glancing over at the other man and seeing his shoulders relax. Guess he wasn't the only one who was anxious. 

"Cool." Loke grinned and turned up the radio, and Lyon focused back on the road, feeling giddy.

He came out to his friends, confessed to his crush _and_ snagged a boyfriend, and no one hated him. All wins. Lyon thanked whatever deity that was listening for watching over him and helping him see his plan through.

Later on, when they got to Loke's place and they were cuddling in his bed together, Loke spoke up, and Lyon could _hear_ the shit eating grin on his face.

"So, you think I'm pretty?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> bitch I love lyon!!!!!!!!!!!! I might've made him a bit too thirsty but hey. loke is hot
> 
> I blame @mdelpin for getting me into the loke/lyon ship
> 
> the tag is small and I am DYING OF THIRST
> 
> I was supposed to be pushing out two more fics today, but this one punched me in the face, and I was very tired afterwards, so more than likely they'll be out along with the day #4 prompt!!!
> 
> I hope that people are safe and healthy and if you're protesting, be careful!!!!!!!!
> 
> ([tumblr](https://sunsofmars.tumblr.com/))


End file.
